


just hold me or something

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, i can't believe it's not smut either idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not my fault she’s got a sore head,” one complains and he’s instantly contrite when he realizes Lana is staring at him with an unamused expression. He blushes and ducks around a corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just hold me or something

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send to the actors yadda yadda

Lana is having the time of her life on set right now. She gets to act her heart out as Regina then slink and prowl and roar as her Evil Queen and honestly, whatever criticisms she has of the show, the PR bullshit, god she could go on- Lana is forever grateful for Regina Mills and the opportunities she's given her.

She finishes her shooting for the day - more high key threats and wild, wide eyes directed at the good guys - and goes through the motions of hair and make-up removal. The sudden pleasure of being actually able to breathe normally when the laces of her corset are finally loosened hits her, and she’s got an instant, thankful smile on her face. It’s a beautiful evening out, when she finally gets free, and she appreciates the clear darkening sky as she ambles between the set buildings.

A smile that is marred when she hears one of the set hands muttering to another about ‘JMo being a bitch’ in her scenes today.

“It’s not my fault she’s got a sore head,” one complains and he’s instantly contrite when he realizes Lana is staring at him with an unamused expression. He blushes and ducks around a corner.

Sigh.

Jen gets migraines but she won’t talk about it, not normally – until recently she started doing so more. A lot of people don’t understand migraines, not really. A sore head.

Lana doesn’t suffer them but she’s seen first-hand the havoc it can wreak on someone. _A fucking sore head._

Jen has been distant recently, her glow from shooting Sun Dogs is diminishing, and Lana has been watching with concern at that light going out. Jen is so done with the show, the dullness she held throughout the last season appearing again, and Lana feels for her. They don’t talk about it.

They don’t talk about much really these days, keeping their ever watchful, respectful distance from each other. They are the epitome of slightly bitter ex lovers who can’t help but care. A trope.

Which they are Lana supposes.

Jen might not appreciate a visit but Lana has never been one to observe these things with people she cares for.

And she does care for Jen a lot.

Lana knocks on the flimsy trailer door, and smirks a little at the groan she hears from inside. It is tentatively pushed open and Jen eyes her, brow furrowed.

“Lana. Do you need something?”

Jen, always blunt with her.

“I heard you were under the weather…” Lana ventures, tamping down on the instinct to just push Jen back into her dark trailer but she desists for the sake of boundaries.

“Yeah, migraine,” Jen gestures at her head before closing her eyes briefly. She looks pale.

“Have you eaten?”

“What? No. Not hungry. If that’s all-“

“It’s just I made food and I have too much,” Lana interrupts thinking of the lone slice of bread and packet of cherry tomatoes she has in her fridge.

Jen eyes her, an eyebrow raising at Lana’s messy post shooting hair and traces of dramatic make up.

“Liar. Come in,” she sighs flatly.

Lana places her hand on the door to keep it open, brushing Jens fingers with her own before the blonde pulls away, and climbs up into the trailer.

“I’ll put a light on,” Jen mutters, before there is a muted bang and a curse.

“You, sit down,” Lana commands, before finding the switch for the under cupboard lights. The softer light illuminates Jen standing, swaying, a hand pressed to her eyes. She’s dressed in sweats with an oversized sweater that makes Lana think of warm, smooth skin underneath. She banishes such thoughts for now. Now is certainly not the time.

“You really don’t need to come and look after me,” Jen says softly, shrugging.

Lana moves over, all soft smile and warm affection, and she pushes Jen’s shoulder gently. The blonde crumples without much fight onto the sofa, bringing her knees up in front of her.

“Yeah, ok. I want to. So just let me.

Lana sits next to her, batting Jen’s hands away as she strokes her cheek then pinches the bridge of her nose. “I read up,” she throws out distractedly as she watches the lines on Jen’s face smooth out for a moment. Her eyes fall shut, a sigh of contentment leaving the blonde.

"I don’t like the thought if you here curled up into a ball," Lana looks straight at Jens face tensing up. "Crying yourself to sleep."

Jen's mouth clamps shut, the muscles in her cheeks ticking. But she keeps her eyes shut, leaning into Lana.

“Shut up, drama queen.”

Lana keeps her fingers against Jen’s nose, her other hand cupping the blonde’s cheek, thumb stroking a high cheekbone for a few more minutes. She’s indulging herself, luxuriating in being alone with Jen, touching her. Things that don’t happen often now.

“What food do you want then?” She finally asks the practically comatose blonde who’s leaning against her now.

“Huh?” Jen opens her eyes and winces. “Oh, I don’t mind.”

Lana leaves the blonde on the tiny couch and moves to the fridge.

“Eggs. Eggs are always good,” she nods to herself. Lana busies herself making a spinach frittata in the low light, taking care to stay as quiet as she can whilst preparing everything.

Jen eats a few mouthfuls, before listlessly pushing it around on the plate. She takes her pain meds, and tries another forkful.

Lana places a hand over Jen’s, stopping her. “It’s ok, you don’t have to eat it all if you don’t feel like it.”

“I know I just… you came here and made me food.”

Lana snorts gently, “Because I’ve not done that before?”

“It’s been a long time.”

Lana hums her agreement, but pushes herself up from the table instead of discussing. It’s not the time for introspective conversation, not when Jen is sagging to the side, her head resting on her arm.

She clears the small table instead, putting the dishes by the sink, and returns to grasp Jen’s shoulder.

“Bed.”

Jen groans and whines.

“But that means I have to move.”

“Well I’m not carrying you,” Lana prompts, before moving through the small space to Jen’s bedroom. It’s illuminated gently by the light from the kitchen so she doesn’t bother switching the light on, and instead picks up the clothes strewn all over the bed.

Jen huffs, and drags herself up from the table. She shuffles through, gingerly burrowing under the covers Lana holds back for her.

“You going to be alright?” Lana eyes the blonde cuddling a pillow, a grimace on her face.

Jen nods, “Yeah…” and her hand reaches out to grab Lana’s wrist.

Lana doesn’t need to be asked, not when she’s in sync with Jen like she always has been.

“Ok,” she says quietly, before going to switch off the lights in the kitchen. Returning to the bed gingerly, her fingertips reached out to feel the walls, Lana slides off her jeans and crawls over the blonde into the space between her and the wall. Jen rolls onto her back, her arm falling over her eyes.

"You know," Lana drawls, wriggling under the sheets, "we could just fuck."

Jen lets out a weak bark of laughter before smacking Lana on the stomach. She leaves her arm lying there, crooked at the elbow.

"As great as that sounds, that's the last thing I wanna do."

"I read up though, the endorphins released can help a number of pains, including migraine pain." Lana shifts onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. She takes Jens hand, her arm curved up against Lana's body now, and kisses the back of it. "You know I could make you feel good."

"Just... I don't know." Jen sighs and murmurs quietly, "just hold me or something?"

A fond smile reaches Lana's lips and she presses another kiss, this time to Jens palm, and one each to her glorious, creative fingertips. "Ok."

She scoots forward, pulling the sheets more comfortably around them as Jen rolls back onto her side again, facing away. Lana shapes herself to the blondes back, arm reaching over tentatively. Jen used to be the big spoon, those few times they actually made it to a bed and were still in it come morning, but Lana is nothing if not up for new experiences. She strokes back Jen’s hair from her face, listening to her breath slowing, and presses a kiss to her ear.

“Sleep well,” she whispers, settling against Jen’s back. Jen whimpers and something like “goodnight” is breathed out but Lana isn’t sure. The blonde grasps Lana’s wrist and pulls her arm tighter around her. Lana just smiles and closes her eyes, her nose resting against the blonde’s neck, happy to be just where she needs to be at this moment.

 

 


End file.
